


Stitches

by romanee



Series: Free! Goretober [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mild Gore, Stitches, Torture, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Day 7





	

Hands, hands, and more hands; they were all over the place, cutting and tearing into his body.

While Haru registered all this was happening there was nothing he could do to stop them from destroying everything they touched, his skin would never look the same, and his organs felt as if they would pop from being poked so many times. He didn’t even know if he wanted to live through this.

The pain was distant… the actual feeling of his flesh tearing was minor, and his brain could hardly process anything other than _hands_ , but that just meant they gave him something, something that was only keeping the pain at bay and sooner or later it will be hitting him at full force.

Haru tried to look around put he could barely move his head, but then they stopped. Everything stilled and he thought he heard someone say ‘he’s awake’ but he was hoping his mind was playing tricks on him; nothing good could come from this.

The blindfold over Haru’s eyes tightened then fingers were forcing his mouth open and then cool metal lightly touched the sides of his mouth.

Nothing happened and not a sound was made until, “Make him smile a pretty smile.”

Hands held his head in place, but his body thrashed around as much as it could, the binds holding him were the only thing keeping Haru from trying to protect his face.

Blood seeped into his mouth and flowed down his throat causing him to gargle on his own blood as it pooled in his mouth, his left cheek hurt _so_ much. The feeling of the metal, what he now knows was actually a pair of scissors, was now pressing against his right cheek before it plunged into his mouth then opening.

One cheek was sliced in half while the other was torn open.

If he could scream he would have, but the only noise that left his mouth was the sound of him choking and spitting up blood; now that this head was let go.

He wanted death; he would rather not live any more rather than live through this. Haru laid there for what felt like hours; somehow he was still alive… they were keeping him alive but he wished they would finally kill him and end all this. But then a hand pressed against his side and he felt the skin and meat that had been pulled open slapping back over where it was supposed to be on his body, not just his side though, it was happening all over where they had cut him open. Then all at once, needles were pricing his skin… _they’re… sowing me… back together…_

More dull pain as skin was stitched back into place and he groaned when he felt hands on his face again. Slowly they fixed the slice in his left cheek and the hole in his right, but they didn’t stop there. Soon the needles were sowing over his lips sealing them shut. The blindfold over his eyes was finally pulled off, and with wide eyes more tears started to fall when the needle was coming towards them. All he could do was left out muffled sounds as the world went black.        


End file.
